


golden chain

by planetundersiege



Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Jewelry, M/M, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500, ineffable valentines, love token
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Ineffable Valentines: Day 11: Love tokenAziraphale took a deep breath as he put his hand inside of the pocket of his coat, nervously letting his fingers touch the cold metal chain that was hidden inside.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619227
Kudos: 21
Collections: Ineffable Valentines 2020





	golden chain

Aziraphale took a deep breath as he put his hand inside of the pocket of his coat, nervously letting his fingers touch the cold metal chain that was hidden inside. The angel was nervous, and his grip on the chain tightened as he walked up towards Crowley who was lying on his couch, one leg placed on the top of it.

“Crowley dear…” he began, before clearing his throat. “There’s something I…”

“If this is another comment about me sitting weirdly on the couch, I’ll just say that this is way more comfortable than it looks.”

Aziraphale immediately shook his head, he was not going to complain about the way Crowley laid on a couch, it was actually quite charming.

“No, nothing like that. And the only reason I brought that up last time was because I thought it was uncomfortable for you.” he said, before clearing his throat again and gripping the chain is his pocket tighter. He didn’t know why he was this nervous, he and Crowley had been an official couple for months. “I’ve… got you something. A present, in fact.”

“Oh?”

Aziraphale removed the present from his pocket, revealing a necklace, it was a simple gold chain, and a heart shaped pendant that simply said  _ C & A,  _ which obviously stood for Crowley and Aziraphale.

He handed it over to the demon, face completely flushed.

“I really wanted to give you something special that show how much I love you, Crowley. Like a token of our feelings. I know it sounds silly when I’m saying it out loud, but I know that you like simple jewelry and I really wanted to find the right thing for you.”

“Angel, it’s perfect. Thank you, I’m never taking this off. The love token idea is adorable.”

The smile on Aziraphale’s face kept getting wider, Crowley had actually liked it!

“Well, I… am glad you’re enjoying it.”

“Could you help me put it on?”

“Of course.”


End file.
